In Memory of Steve Irwin: Crocodile Hunter
by TGI Thursday
Summary: Oneshot. Nick isn't his usual enthusiastic self at work, and Sara tries to find out why. Snickers. Please R & R.


Title: In Memory of Steve Irwin: Crocodile Hunter

Summary: Nick isn't his usual enthusiastic self, and Sara tries to find out why.

Pairings: Snickers

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. : (

A/N: Alas, the great Crocodile Hunter is dead. I thought someone should acknowledge it, so I did. Please enjoy.

---

Sara glanced over at her partner, Nick Stokes. She had noticed that he'd been unusually quiet today. In fact, after he'd greeted her this morning, he'd been completely silent. She'd done all the talking at the crime scene; he just nodded his head and processed quietly. It wasn't like Nick to be so quiet.

Nick was focused on the clothing he was currently processing, but Sara could tell he had something else on his mind as well.

Sara was about to comment when Grissom popped his head in the door, "Sara, I need you to take this case, DB just off the Strip. Nick, you can wrap up this case."

Grissom had handed Sara a strip of paper and was down the hallway before either of them had the chance to respond.

Sara sighed and left her evidence with Nick, so she could head out to her new scene.

---

Sara didn't see Nick again until the end of shift. She found him packing up his bag in the locker room.

"Hey, Nick," Sara greeted.

"Hey," Nick replied, glancing up as she made her way to her locker.

"You solve that case?" Sara asked, pulling her locker open.

"Nah, can't get a warrant 'til tomorrow," Nick replied.

"Oh," Sara replied.

"How 'bout you?" Nick asked.

"Have to wait for the autopsy. Doc's backed up quite a bit," Sara replied.

"Yeah," Nick agreed quietly.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Sara decided to comment on her earlier observation.

"So, why so quiet today?" Sara asked softly.

"Huh?" Nick asked.

"You barely spoke a word to anyone today. In fact, before now all I heard you say was 'good morning'. What's up?" Sara asked genuinely concerned.

Nick smiled and shook his head, "Nothing."

Sara saw right through his act, "Seriously, Nick."

Nick's smile slowly faded away as he realized he couldn't fool Sara.

"It's nothing really," Nick insisted.

Sara gave him a disbelieving look.

"You'll laugh if I tell you," Nick said looking down at the floor.

"No, I won't. I promise," Sara replied.

Nick sighed, "Steve Irwin died."

It took Sara a moment to recognize the name, but when she did, she let out a small laugh, "C'mon, seriously Nick."

"See, I told you you'd laugh," Nick said, shoving a couple things in his bag before shutting his locker and making his way toward the door.

Sara realized Nick was being serious and immediately regretted laughing, "Nick, wait. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were being serious."

Nick stopped, but he didn't turn around.

"What happened to him?" Sara asked.

"A sting ray barb caught him in the chest," Nick said quietly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Sara replied.

"Nothing you could do about it," Nick said turning around with a sad smile.

"I didn't know he meant that much to you," Sara said quietly.

Nick didn't respond, but his eyes told Sara everything she needed to know. For whatever reason, this had impacted Nick pretty hard.

There was another awkward moment of silence before Sara thought of an idea.

"Why don't we go grab some breakfast, and you can tell me about him? My treat," Sara suggested with a supportive smile.

Nick smiled a small smile, "I'd like that."

---

An hour later, both CSIs had finished their breakfast, and Nick had finished telling Sara about Steve Irwin. Now they both sat in a comfortable silence.

Nick scratched the back of his neck nervously, "There's an um…marathon today um…in memory of Steve Irwin. Would you like to watch it…w-with me?"

Sara smiled. He was so endearing when he was nervous.

"Sure," Sara agreed.

She would do just about anything if it meant she could spend a little extra time with her charming co-worker.

"Great, so um…you can come over to my place," Nick said.

"Okay," Sara said, putting her purse on the table.

"No, no, I got this one," Nick said, pulling out his wallet and setting a few bills on the table to cover the charge.

"No, Nick, I said this was my treat," Sara insisted.

"So," Nick said getting up and placing his wallet back in his jeans.

"So I'm going to pay for it," Sara said, pulling her money out.

"You can pay next time if it's that adamant," Nick replied.

Sara huffed, "Fine, next time."

The two CSIs exited the diner and made their way toward their awaiting cars.

---

Three hours later Nick and Sara were fast asleep on Nick's couch, snuggled together unconsciously. The only light in the room came from the television where Steve Irwin, the Crocodile Hunter, held a baby alligator in his hands, explaining the difference between alligators and crocodiles to deaf ears.

---

A/N: Hope you liked it. I couldn't pass up a chance like this. Sorry about some of the parts being a little cheesy, but I couldn't get it to work another way. Thanks for reading. If you could, I would be very grateful to get a review from you.

R.I.P. Steve Irwin aka the Crocodile Hunter.

TGIT


End file.
